Fragile Hearts
by Hikaru Higarashi
Summary: This story is all about Mikan's journey in finding her true identity that was never fortold, and entering a 'new' way of life. Will she ever succeed to gain what she had lost? or Will she simply pursue the life that was given to her? Find it out. R
1. A Riddle

**Chapter 1: **

**A Riddle**

**(Mikan's P O V)**

An eleven years old brunette girl watched the crescent moon, which casted out its light in the gloomy heaven, and it could be seen so clearly in her room. That girl wasn't able to have her peaceful and sound sleep. She stayed awake and waited for the sun to cast out the darkness of the lonely night. It was already six in the morning when she went to her class that day. And her name is Mikan Sakura.

_What does that mean? I don't exactly get it! It can't be true! Maybe, I'm just hallucinating that they're still alive right now. Yeah, maybe I am! I don't want to think too much of it, or else they'll be worrying about me._ I skipped breakfast today and was heading at the Elementary building alone. I bet they're worried.

"Good morning Mi-chan! Why do you look so blue? Is there something bothering you?" Along the way, I met this guy with a blue star tattoo on his right cheek and he was so worried to me.

"Na-nothing at all! Nothing is bothering me, senpai!" I answered as I giggle nervously.

"Oh, come on! Tell me! What is it?" He insisted just to know about _it_, but I really couldn't tell it to him.

I was really in a foul mood and I thought I should give him a simple sign. "Aahh... hum… You know Tsubasa-senpai I really have to go to my class, or else I'll be late today. I have to go!"

"Is that so? Well, I will not make you share what's on your mind. Study well!" I could see in his eyes that he was very disappointed in my responses but I could still see that he's worried.

_I'm so sorry Tsubasa-senpai, but I have to do that. I don't mean to hurt you, and I don't want to add another burden on your shoulder. I'm so sorry! I'll try my best to make things clear later._ I thought as I turned my back at him and walked straight toward the elementary building where my room was.

A familiar voice suddenly spoke, "I think your senpai will not understand what you really mean, Mikan. You should go back and explain everything to him." The guy stopped right at front of me. The boy has brown hair, and he has the Alice of Reading a person's mind.

"Eh!? Kokoruyumi-kun since when did you get here?" I asked with a great surprise. I really didn't expect that he would go to class so early.

"It was a couple of minutes ago since I had started to use my Alice at you." He giggled sheepishly. "Let's go!" We ran, going to our classroom, and we had an agreement that if who will be the first one to enter the room won't clean the room today, and, of course, the last one to enter would clean the room.

"Thank goodness I'm the first one!! I sighed deeply when I entered the silent room.

"OH! Not again!" He said with a great disappointment. I couldn't hide _it_ so I burst into laughter. The door opened swiftly as our other classmates started to fill out the room, so me and Koko went to our proper seats.

*** * * * ***

"Good morning Mikan-chan," The girl looked at me, but she didn't sense any foul mood. _Ugh! I have to keep this up!_ I thought in half as second. "Good morning Kokoruyumi-kun!" Her smile was heart-warming, and I appreciate that especially in this time. The girl's name is Nonoko.

"Good morning to both of you!" Another girl greeted me and Koko. She waved her right hand at me and at him. _Ugh! Where's Hotaru? What took her so long? _I wasn't paying attention on what I was doing until…

"Mikan?" The girl has wide-purple eyes. She's very bewildered on my actions recently, especially when I'm not paying attention to anyone, and that involves myself.

I know that voice even I was far away, or even asleep. The only voice that I would respond to. "There you are. I was waiting for you." The pain stopped from the moment I saw her heart-shaped face and heard her beatific voice. I looked at her dreadful eyes. It's accusing. _Was that how nefarious am I for not telling what's bugging me?_ Maybe. Maybe not.

"Good morning everyone!" The class representative greeted us as he walked in.

"I'm going to talk to you later. Wait for me." She commanded like a chief officer. Her voice was low but full of sympathy.

"I'll tell _it_ later." I vowed to her. There's no way I could escape this.

"Our first subject today is English." I heard the guy announced. I could see that he's a passionate type of person, very responsible, very brave, and very understanding. _A girl will be lucky to have him._ I suddenly thought.

"Hi, Mikan!" The class rep. stared at me, and he was wearing his kindest smile.

"Good morning Iinchou!" I smiled back at him. I have to do this even if I shouldn't. "By the way, why is Narumi-sensei not yet here?" I asked just to act normal for a little bit longer.

"I don't exactly know about it, but they said there was a problem. That's all I know." He said uncertainly, pinpointing his chin while trying to remember what exactly happened.

"Oh is that so? Well, I guess…I have to go and look for him." I stood and was about to leave the room. Sadly, I was interrupted when Jin-jin suddenly came in. _How come he's here?_ _Alright my torment will have to extend. _I thought stubbornly.

"Hey! I thought he's going to teach us after lunch?" A bluish colored hair girl who was in front of me whispered to her seatmate.

"I don't get it! Why is he here all of a sudden?" A raven haired boy uttered, mostly to him self, and he's bewildered like me.

"Is there something wrong with Narumi-sensei that's why Jinno-sensei is here?" The raven haired boy's seatmate asked. I was eager to know why that _Witch_ was there in front of the class.

"Good morning Section B!" Jin-jin greeted joyfully._ As if! I never saw that Witch smiled in the thought of being here._ I was very mad that's he's there acting as if he's our adviser.

"Good morning Jinno-sensei!" The whole class greeted him but that excludes me. I never greeted that _evil Witch_ from the time I was brought here up to now. And if he's our teacher, I only stood up.

"Please take your seat." He said using his normal tone. Then, he paused suddenly then he added, "Starting today, I will be your first teacher for the rest of the semester and I will be your class adviser also! Is it clear everyone?" He announced with a smirk.

_Darn it! NO WAY!! I'll transfer to another class if he will be our class adviser. _I was agonized with a thought of that _Witch_ being our class adviser.

"But Jinno-sensei did Narumi-sensei knew all about these sudden changes? Did he accept these changes?" Iinchou asked freakishly, while the remaining students were astonished and unable to do any move.

"The elementary principal, together with the rest of the elementary faculty members, consulted him, and your **former** adviser accepted it." He really emphasized the word _former, _and he really wanted to piss us gave me an evil glare, and I knew the meaning of which. I could see from my peripheral vision that Hotaru looked evilly at him and, from the other side, Natsume and Ruka-pyon was the same. _I wonder what that is._

"Wait a minute! What do you mean about that Jinno-sensei?" I asked abruptly raising my right hand.

"The elementary principal personally decided about this change. But, don't worry! He will still be your teacher, **yet** no longer your class adviser. Did I answer your question Sakura-san?" His smile grew evilly. _I don't get it! Why? Naru-sensei didn't do anything wrong, aside from tolerating some of my wrong doings. But, he's a good adviser. _I wasn't paying attention again. I was really clouded and shocked.

"Sakura-san, where do you think you're going?" He questioned at once, maybe bewildered from my sudden reaction. "Go back to your seat this instantly." Jin-jin ordered angrily.

"Please excuse me Jinno-sensei." I stopped right in front of the back door, before I said those words. I really have to go out from this suffocating room.

"Good thing you reminded me of that." I didn't turn around to look him. I knew that already. "You're dismissed." I could feel his sharp gazed at my back, but I still didn't turn to look instead I opened the door carelessly. _Stupid witch! I couldn't bear it! I should find Naru._ I hurriedly ran the dusky corridor. My eyes started to get blurry and I had to blink many times to seem the way.

"Mikan!" Someone called my name somewhere. I'm not sure because I wasn't paying attention to the people around me. It was unfamiliar voice but it was so soft and serene.

*** * * * ***

**A/N: I edited this chapter. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. If you have any suggestions, or comments, please do inform me. Reviews are very welcome but don't be so rude 'cause this is my first fanfic. Thanks a lot! Hope you like it.**


	2. The Dream and the Hesitation

**Chapter 2:**

**The Dream and the Hesitation**

**(Misaki-sensei's P o V)**

"Misaki!" I heard someone called my name. "Misaki-sensei! Please wait for me!" I stopped to look, and I saw a blond haired guy running. "I was looking for you all over the place." He shouted exhaustedly then he stopped in front of me. I could feel my brows puckered.

"What do you want?" I asked a little irritated.

"I have an important _request_, and I hope you could help me with that." He started.

I was shock with his forwardness this time, but I hid it. "What is it, Narumi?" I asked in a bit curious manner. "Hurry, I'm gonna be late." Before saying anything, he looked into my eyes maybe sensing something. I don't really know.

"I want you to look after Sakura Mikan as long as I'm not yet here." He began. "I know, I'm not a nice co-teacher to you because I frequently get some of your _'bean whips'_ without your permission but I really need your help when it comes to her _security_." I was totally shock when I heard that, and I don't know what to say. The words slowly sunk in my mind and I felt my jaw fell open. Silence lingered between us, yet I could see that he was waiting for my response. He was eager to push for it even he knew I wouldn't say _yes_.

"I will try my best to look after Sakura-san." That was one thing that I wanted to do for him, he's the only true person I knew in this Academy. I could feel Naru's happiness. "I will only do that…if you will promise me something." I was trying to control all my feelings. "Just promise me to regain your health…and never... don't you ever…give up." I manage to chock out because I couldn't hold my emotion anymore and tears started to burst out from my eyes. I was a bit ashamed for it, but it felt so good to release it. Then I woke up and found myself crying all alone on my bed and begun to utter, "Naru…" That time, the sun shines spectacularly in my room.

_I really need your help when it comes to her security._ The words resounded _endlessly_ in my mind. "Don't worry, I will keep my promise. Just, trust me! I already talked to _someone_ who could keep an eye to Sakura-san." I hurriedly did my things, and went to the Elementary Faculty room.

*** * * * * **

**(Mikan's P o V)**

I hurriedly ran the dusky corridor. My eyes started to get blurry and I had to blink many times to seem the way. "Mikan!" Someone called my name somewhere. I'm not sure because I wasn't paying attention to the people around me. It was an unfamiliar voice but it was so soft and serene.

"Who's that?" Show yourself!" I kept my voice firm just to hide any sign of fear.

He emerged in front of me. I don't know where he came from, I was afraid so I took few steps backward. "It's me, remember?" The blond haired, petite guy said when he saw my poker face.

"Err… I don't remember but you look quite familiar." I said in a normal tone as I examine his structure.

"Well, I'm Kaname, Andou's best friend. I have the alice of giving life to stuffed animals." He looked at me, examining my face trying to decipher what's on my mind.

"Oh… Yeah, now I remember. How are you Kaname-sempai?" I smiled. _You're such an idiot Mikan!_ That was for not recognizing my first crush in the Academy.

"I'm fine now. The doctor released me a week a go, but it was only yesterday I came to school." He was still the same, cheerful, friendly, and gorgeous, and now I could see life in his emerald eyes.

"That's great to hear." I didn't do anything but to smile. I wanted him to be happy as he came back to the Academy. "I missed you." I added. I blushed, but only a little.

"Yeah, me too. How's school? Any update?"

"I'm used at this kind of life. I could control my alice now. And..." I trailed off.

"Kaname?" Someone called from afar.

"In here, Tsubasa!" Kaname-senpai called. He waved his right hand for that guy to see. And when that guy reached our location, "What are you doing in here?" Tsubasa-sempai raised his left brow, suspiciously eyeing on me.

"I guess I should go first. Besides, I have some errand to do. See you later guys!" Kaname-sempai walked away, and I knew his primary purpose. After he left, I didn't talk anymore, and I tried to walk away.

"Look!" The middle high school guy began to utter. I stopped from walking. We were thirty-six inches away now. "You know Mikan, I'm not _really_ mad at you. I just wanted to help you, to sort things out." He walked slowly, but deliberately towards me. "You are really important to me." He touched my face with the use of his felt hand. I could see the sincerity in his watery eyes.

"Tsubasa-senpai, I'm not keeping a secret from you and from everyone else." My voice didn't brake. I was a good liar, and it helped a little.

"Don't solve it all alone. Remember that _we_ are all here for you, and _we_ are ready to listen to you, just come to us." Abruptly, he embraced my tiny body.

"…Tsu-tsubasa-…se-sen-pai…" I managed to choke out.

"Hmm?"

"…I…ca-can't… breath…!"

"SORRY!" He screamed. "I'm so sorry Mi-chan!" I hold my chest as I catch for air.

"It's alright senpai." I smiled at him.

"By the way, why are you here? I thought you were at your class." He changed the subject. I was greatful for that.

"I was looking for Narumi-sensei." I answered looking at my shoes.

"I didn't saw Naru-sensei at the teacher's lounge a while ago. Maybe you should go at the Faculty room and look for him there."

"Uhmm...Tsubasa-senpai, I'm very thankful that I have a senpai like you. Someday, I hope I could repay you for the things you've done for me. I love you, Tsubasa-senpai!" I looked at my Fossil watch. "I have to go senpai. See you around." I blew a goodbye kiss. I started to walk away. I grabbed that chance because I felt I won't have _another_ chance to tell things that I yearned to say to him.

*** * * * ***

**(Tsubasa's p o v)**

She walked away, heading to the faculty room. _I was very much fascinated that she could tell what she really feels, unlike me. I am a very coward person, and I don't even have the courage to tell her the __**truth**__ because I sincerely don't know how to start. I wish I could have that __**chance**__ so that one of these days I could tell __**everything**__._ The face of Mikan appeared on my mind. Her face was so angelic, and she's so pure and so good. _I love her so much, and I wanted to protect her no matter what even if it would cause my life. I am her __**protector**__._

"Tsubasa-chan!" The familiar soft voice called out. "I'm finished already." He was approaching me.

"Hey, how was it?"

"It was alright, it wasn't that hard. More on my health status." He said cheerfully. _He's not allowed to use his alice._ I thought suddenly. "Ah… It was so simple. Let's go now."

"Let's go." He replied. I was eyeing his every reaction. I could see he's happy now, with the thought of being here, with me, with Mikan and especially with _Mr. Bear_.

*** * * * ***

**A/N: another edited chapter. I am really sorry but I will update as soon as I finished editing all the chapters. Reviews are very much welcome, but don't be so rude. Thanks a lot!**


	3. An Act of Concealing

**Chapter 3:**

**An Act of Concealing**

**(Misaki-sensei's p o v)**

"How's the condition of Narumi-sensei?" A long blond-haired sensei asked abruptly. I could see that she really cares to Naru. _She really loves him so much than I've given her a credit._

"Naru-sensei is in his _terrible_ condition now, and the doctors can't find any antidote for his sickness." I solemnly informed her. I felt very useless so useless that I can't even help my dear friend. I walked straight to my desk, and I slammed my hands. "I don't deserve any of them." I said in a low voice. I sat carelessly, and I threw my hands at my head so I couldn't throw anything.

"You deserve us. You always tend to help us whenever you can, but there is this time that you **certainly** can't do anything." She told me, touching my overlapping hands. "Instead of thinking such non-sense things, it will be better if we should do something so that Naru could recover as soon as possible before it's too late." That was the first time I saw her crystalline tears. We stayed silent trying to sort the best things we could possibly do to _heal_ Naru.

"Misaki, how about asking the help of Subaru Imai?"

"He already tried many times but he always failed. He told us that a person with a _Stealing Alice_ could help him to heal Naru thoroughly."

"Is that so? Well, I'll think of another way." She's in a very glum mood. It was only three months before their wedding, and yet that _tragic_ accident happened.

"Perhaps we could try to ask the help of Sakura Mikan, and if she said _yes_ then we could ask the permission to Elementary principal if _sh_e could go with us where Naru's staying." The moment I thought that way, I was filled with some **black** hope. The little hope I manage to extinguish because I wasn't sure if we will succeed or not with this plan. I was eager to do that but I know it's not easy to win the side of the elem. Principal.

"At least we'll give a shot!" She sighed having the same lit of hope as mine. With the use of the crystalline ball, the long blond-haired sensei saw Mikan running towards the Faculty room. "Misaki-sensei, Sakura-san is running towards here." She told me immediately. Her tone suddenly changed from being a dead one to a high pitch very full of excitement and full of hope. _I know she would do anything for Naru's sake. She really loves him as she loves her grandfather._ I thought suddenly. "She's at the right time. Now, we could ask her help."

"I think it's not yet the right time for that." She contradicted suddenly. I was shock when I heard that. _I thought she's on my side! Why did she? How could she? What was she thinking?_ I was deeply agonized with that.

"We can't ask her help right now because we didn't get the approval yet. Besides, she might freak-out if she will hear about _it_." She explained like a genius who knows everything. She has a point though but still…I want to know her side.

"You really have a point in that! Alright then, just handle this situation. I know you can do a lot better than me." He laughed then coughed slightly.

*** * * * ***

**(Mikan's p o v)**

_I wished I could find him. I have to know everything, confirm everything about the things he knew about my real __**identity**__._ I wasn't prepared to know everything, but I couldn't just take it for granted. I reached the Elementary Faculty room. _At last, I'm already here! _ I knocked at the door lightly but I'm sure they would hear it. The door opened and it was Misaki-sensei who let me in. He displayed a cold face as he let me entered the soundless faculty room.

"Good morning Misaki-sensei, Serena-sensei!" I greeted using my normal tone.

"Why are you here, Sakura-san?" Serena-sensei asked as she looked at me, with careful eyes.

"I'm looking for Narumi-sensei. Is he around?" I replied harmoniously. I could saw that Misaki-sensei was observing and listening quietly on the conversation as he made some cups of tea.

"I'm sorry but Narumi-sensei is not around right now." Her eyes became so small that anyone could say that she closed her eyes. _What's up with her? Humans don't react that way? Is she hiding something from me?_ "May I know why you're looking for him?" She continued, still closed eyes.

"I really have to ask him something and it's very **confidential**. May I know where he is?" I really emphasized the word _confidential._ I couldn't afford to let my only chance go.

"He is out of the Academy. And you're not allowed to go and see him without the permission of the Principal." She replied in a straightforward manner.

"But it is a very urgent matter. I really have to talk to him right now!" The words came out from my mouth sounded so harsh, that I even thought I shouted at them.

"Sakura-san, please return to your class right now. It will not solve your problem if you will be hysterical about it." Misaki-sensei, who was in self-denial, scolded me as he put the cups on the table. _NO! All of you are hiding him from me! I HATE YOU!!_I was screaming those words inside my head and I could feel that my brows puckered as I made face at them. I really don't intend to listen to them anymore.

"I do understand what you feel, but please remain patient and try to accept Jin-jin as your _temporary_ class adviser until Naru-sensei gets back here. Is that ok?" Serene-sensei said soothingly.

_Am I bad? Am I selfish? I don't know. Was that the reason why they're hiding him from me? _I asked my bewildered self.

"We're very sorry Sakura-san." I could see in Misaki-sensei's eyes that he was trying to hide the truth, but he was frustrated to tell it. _This is enough. I give everything. _I'm so tired. I wanted to _rest_.

"May I just go back to my room?" I finally asked after a long minute of silence...or should I say awkward silence. "I really don't want to go back to class right now and besides I don't feel very well."

"You may return to your room if you don't want to go back at your class." I sense that Serena-sensei felt very sorry for me. But it's fine with me maybe they were just finding some ways to get me out of here.

"I understand." A gloomy replied aroused from me then I left the disconsolate room, and rivers of tears were over flowing on my red face. I walked away without looking back, but I don't have any idea where to go exactly, so I decided to stay on an alley where it was surrounded by lovely and fully bloomed Sakura trees.

_What should I do now? I can't stay like this forever. I should find him as soon as possible, but the problem is…where should I to start to find him!_ I scratched my head. "I hope Hotaru is here with me." I sat on the grassy ground under the Sakura Tree. Then, the bell rang loud enough to hear all over the vicinity, it indicates that _our_ math subject was, _at last_, over.

* * * * *

**(Normal p o v)**

From a far, a guy was staring at her.

"Don't tell me that you _like_ that girl, Kyoishiru!" A suspicious voice scolded at the guy's back. Kyoishiru has a crimson colored hair, has fair and smooth skin, gorgeous, 5'6" tall, smart and very generous and gentleman.

"Oh, it's you Serio-sensei!" Kyoishiru turned to see who it was and he was shocked to see Serio-sensei. He tried to hide it from the angry sensei.

"So tell me, are you going to take Natsume's _path_ also?" Serio-sensei glared at him evilly.

"No, I'm not Serio-sensei. I'm just having a beautiful daydream." Kyoishiru answered back as they both stared at the girl again.

"Well so much for that, you have a _mission_ right now and that is to get Natsume out of his room." He ordered instantly. "He was shot last night and we have to treat him at the hospital, meet me there."

"Yes, sensei!" Kyoishiru said.

_He is true in his __**oath**__ unlike Natsume. I will reward him one of these since he is serving me for almost 9 years now. I will tell him __**everything**__ I know, so his endless search will be over. I hope Natsume will obey me like him. Ggrr! I know it's very impossible because people are unique._ He thought to himself. He was irritated that Natsume didn't follow some of his rules.

_What the heck did you do Natsu-chan??You're killing me because of my worries about you. Just hang-on, I'm already on my way. _Kyoishiru thought as he walked towards the Elementary division.

* * * * *

**A/N: This is the edited version. I hope you like it. I'm so sorry for the delay because I'm sick for four days now. Please tell me if it's awkward, ugly or what. I really want to know, so please review.**


	4. Unwanted Happening Part 1

**Chapter 4:**

**The Unwanted Happening (Part 1)**

The very next day, the extravagant sun was conquered by the numerous dusky clouds. An abrupt powerful lightning was started to be visualized, and a booming sound awoke the elementary students. A heavy rain started to pour down, so few students started to go at the lounge of the building and many decided to stay on bed.

**(Normal p o v)**

_(__At the student's lounge…)_

"Do you think we'll still start the '_formal class_es' today?" An eleven years old sapphire-eyed boy said as he sat on the newly bought furniture then he yawned.

While the purplish blue-eyed inventor was looking at a windowpane, "I don't think so." She answered briefly.

"I can't believe that Jinno-sensei is our class adviser now." Mixed emotions started to linger in the place. _Starting today, I will be your first teacher for the rest of the semester and I will be your class adviser also! Is it clear everyone?_ Jinno-sensei announced with a smirk. The blond haired guy suddenly remembered.

"Me, too. I don't even know what's happening." The inventor finally looked at the blond haired guy. Her eyes were puzzled but still dazzling.

"Oh, you're not around when _that_ happened." He said while pin-pointing his chin. The blond haired guy's name is Ruka Nogi.

*** * * * ***

**(A/N: The bold statements**** inside the parentheses are the reactions of the two Elementary students. Just read the statements carefully but I already made the necessary adjustments with those reactions. I'm so sorry Minna-san! Please bear with it.)**

**(**_**Flash Back: Ruka-pyon's p o v**_**)**

"You're dismissed." Jino-sensei's last words before he got out of the room. The students were leaving the huge classroom.

"Natsume are you okay?" I was alarmed when I saw him about to pass out.

"Yeah, don't worry Ruka." The crimson eyed guy said to me. I was holding his waist and his right hand was holding the edge of our seat and his left hand pressed his temples.

**(****"Hey I don't remember that!" Silence lingered between us for almost few seconds. I was seriously finding a way to figure why she didn't know about it.)**

**("Now I remember why you don't know that." ****I giggled in a teasing manner. "Because right before the start of the class…")**

"Please take your seat." Jinno-sensei said using his normal tone. "But before he could continue you walked and you told him, "Uhmm… Ano…! Excuse me Jino-sensei may I go now at the conference room? It is for the '_you know_' that will be held on Friday."

**("Now you know why."**** I smiled foolishly. "I am so sorry Imai, but I can't help this any longer." Then I started to laugh out loud as if there was no tomorrow.)**

**("K****nock it off or else…I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT RUKA!!" She yelled firmly and angrily at me. Her eyes were like in the anime movies having evil marks.)**

**("E-e-e-h…!" ****I coughed hardly. "By the way, why do you have to go at the conference room?" I asked abruptly because I was thrilled to know it.)**

**("It's tot****ally none of your business!" I was very afraid when she showed her wide mad eyes. **_**If looks could kill…**_** I thought suddenly.)**

**("I'm so sorry for laughing Imai. It's better to continue the narration.")**

I moved my free hand to touch his forehead and neck. "Hey you have a fever. We should go at the hospital." I told him with alarmed voice. I was deeply worried about his condition.

"No, I'm fine." He insisted then he looked away from my confused eyes.

"Hey Natsume hang-on I'll call for some help." I laid him on our seat. "Please wait for me, I'll be back." When I was about to open the door, someone from the outside touched it and opened it with a lightly force.

"Natsu-chan, are you there?" At exactly he opened the door he called his name. His voice was alarmed but in some ways it was soothing.

"That time Natsume crawled to hide himself." I told her using my monotone voice then I could feel my eyes getting wet. "I couldn't do any move that time. I felt very useless. Natsume had found it very hard to gasp for air, and I thought he was about to die that time." Tears were smoothly flowing on my cheeks. At that very moment, the purplish blue-eyed inventor was move with great compassion, so she held me on her arms. She squeezed me tightly and uttered… "Good thing I went back to that room with some _Student Council officers_." I tilt my head up so that I could see her face clearly and I was amazed to see that she's blushing.

"Stop crying Nogi because it won't help either." She explained then she wiped my tears away. Now we're facing each other and our faces were just few inches away. I held her tightly then I don't know what I did…because my eyes were closed that time but I felt something wet.

*** * * * ***

**A/N****: I know this is really unforgiveable but I really ran out of ideas here. This is the shortest chapter that I ever made as of now. Will you forgive me guys? I just hope you like it somehow. Do review so I would know your comments and violent reactions.**


	5. The New Student Council

**Chapter 5:**

**The New Student Council**

It was already four o'clock in the afternoon, and the abundant rainfall stopped suddenly. At a cafeteria of the Gakuen Alice hospital, three high school students were gossiping.

*** * * * ***

**(Normal P o V)**

"How's the condition of the _two_?" A dark brown haired and lovely lady appeared.

"You're late!" The purple haired guy uttered disappointedly. His eyes closed and he was shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry for being late this time. **HUMPH!**" She replied stubbornly.

"_Hyuuga-kun_ and _Kyo-chan_ are in their rooms now, but Dr. Handa told us that he would conduct more tests for the successful recovery of Hyuuga-kun." The blond haired and handsome guy informed solemnly.

"The _Student Council_ should conduct a meeting about this incident because it is very inappropriate to use the students for the _underground_ purposes." The lovely lady suggested while she looked at each of her schoolmates eyes.

"An addition to that, the Council should also decide what are the possible **appropriate** punishments that be given to those students who would _condemn_ the rules and regulations of the school." The handsome guy thought abstractly.

"Those are excellent suggestions guys, but we still have _a _very big_ problem_." The purple haired guy announced worriedly. The three students made a small sphere and they whispered something distinct with each other. After a couple of minutes, they already came up with an _idea_.

"Alright let's go now Subaru-chan!" The handsome guy uttered excitedly. His smile was like a blinding light because of his white teeth.

"Go ahead now, or else you two might not find _**him**_ there. Go back here and let me know ok? Good luck!" The lovely lady said as she displayed her sexy smile.

"Bye Inoe Kumiko!" The blond haired guy winked his right eye.

"I am not impressed by your flashiness Sakurano Shuuchi." She gave an irritating giggles then she waved her right hand.

"See ya later Kumiko-chan." The Subaru-chan expressed with a cute smile. The two boys disappeared in just a blink of an eye, and thus the two boys left Kumiko-chan at the cafeteria.

*** * * * ***

"Oh boys…" She shook her head. "Are great pain on the ass." She sighed, and looked at her cute watch. "Oh gosh it's already ten minutes before five! I have to go back in _his_ room now!" She bit her lower lip.

"No need to go there because I am already here to check all of you…but I guess I'm quite late." A hazel-eyed guy appeared.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN YOUR ROOM!!" She yelled angrily with a finger pointing towards him.

The guy walked slowly towards her, he placed his right hand on her right shoulder and, gently, he whispered to her left ear... "I know that, but it's so boring to be alone inside the room." He sighed deeply "But, if you'll spend your night with me…then…I am one hundred percent sure that I will not feel any boredom." He laughed then he paused. He looked at her brown eyes and, unintentionally, he kissed her fluffy lips.

"Kyo-chan wha-what's that for?" She blushed and, when she knew that she was blushing, she pushed him away.

"AAHH…! Please forgive me! I…I don't mean to do that!" He blabbered anxiously.

"Don't you ever do that again, or else…or else…I will never ever talk to you anymore!" Her face was totally red like a tomato and, suddenly, she embraced him tightly. They already knew that they have feelings for each other but they're just too shy to talk about those things. They believe that even though there's _no commitment_, they could form a _romantic bond_. "By the way, what you did last time was very dangerous because you're not yet fully recovered from your illness, and that time…that time…" She cried even more.

"I know." He was worried now. He doesn't want to see her crying. "That time I was only released temporarily, and Dr. Handa told me not to use any of my Alices. I'm very sorry!" The reddish haired guy closed his eyes and he embraced her firmly. "Please forgive me!"

"I understand why you did _that_ but sometimes you must think of yourself too."

"I'll take your advice." He was forced to display a fake smile but she didn't buy it. "Please stop crying Miko-chan or else other people might…you know…" He paused. "_Lovers quarrel_." He whispered softly.

"Are you saying something **HIGARASHI KYOISHIRU**?" She really emphasized his full name and her face looked sly then she raised her left eyebrow.

"EH..!? Am I saying something?? Of course no-nothing…Why should I say something?" He giggled nervously and shook his head and he took many steps away from her. It seemed he was talking to himself. "Maybe it's just your wild imagination." He ran away from her.

"**HEY COME BACK HERE YOU NUTS!!!**" She ran after him. He could sense that she's having fun now. _It's very nice to feel normal again even in just a couple of short minutes or hours. It's been a long time. _The guy thought happily.

*** * * * ***

"Good afternoon guys!" Suddenly all the students turned their heads to see. "Please forgive me if I interrupt all of you, but this is only a short notice." An unknown guy announced while using the microphone. "Here sir! Please use this." He told the President of the Student council.

"To all **Student Council officers and members**, we will have a very **urgent** meeting tonight. At exactly eight in the evening, we are expecting all of you to come at the SC conference room! **ATTENDANCE IS A MUST!**" The president emphasized the most important words as he displayed his very serious look. "You may now go back to your work. Thank you!" He gave the microphone to the previous announcer then he went hurriedly to Subaru-chan.

"Syuuichi-chan hurry up!" He shouted softly. "We must secure a permit slip at the Principal's office." Subaru-chan whispered worriedly when Syuuichi-chan was already at his side then they disappeared right in front of the crowd.

*** * * * ***

Time ran so fast and that caused most of the students to be tired and eventually to go back at their dormitory. Due to too much tiredness, they wanted a quiet nap after they had their dinner. However, for an elementary pupil, who was being punished by the evil sensei, that was the right time to set her free and to eat.

"Sakura-san you may now get out of your room. You may proceed at the dining hall for your dinner." A care taker robot announced.

"Yes Takashi-san." A lonely replied aroused when she opened her door. "But, I don't have any appetite to eat." She added glumly.

"But you didn't eat anything for almost two days now!" The robot protested, worried about her.

"Please respect my decision." Gently, she shut the door.

* * * * *

**A/N: I don't really know if robots do have feeling but this is an anime fic so I just let my imagination fly. Another finished edited chapter. I was really desperate to finish it so I could start to edit the two new chapters. So much for that, hope you like this new version. I just don't want to be rude to Natsu-chan, Mi-chan, and Ruka-pyon and to my OCs. ^^**

**Please do review so I could improve the succeeding chapters. Thanks!**


	6. Sweet Deal

**Chapter 6: **

**Sweet Deal**

The sun was shining brightly at the splendid sky, the trees were dancing wildly with the wind, the birds were singing happily across the vast beautiful blue sky, and the sudden cancelation of the class surprised the elementary students.

**(Normal p o v: At the students lounge…)**

"Please remain silent students! The Internal Vice-President of the Student Council will be announcing something very important." One of the Sgt. at arms announced.

"Good morning students!" The Vice-President greeted warmly. "I want all of you to know that there will be no classes today until Friday, and the formal classes will start on Monday next week." He announced with an eye-catching smile. "Today, we're permitting all of you to go at the Central Town to see its newly built facilities. You may now take your breakfast." He turned and was about to leave.

"Wait a moment sir!" A little boy called out. "Uhmm…may we know why there's a sudden cancelation of classes occurred?" He asked curiously with a hint of nervousness and he was starting to sweat.

"It's because the Elementary Principal conducted a very important meeting today, while the senseis are very busy with _something_." He tapped the left shoulder of the boy with the use of his right hand. "Ja, we have to go now!" They disappeared immediately from the Elementary Student's Lounge, and they were already transferred at the Elementary Principal's meeting room.

*** * * * ***

The room was big, clean, and air-conditioned. There were few windows but those windows could let in a big amount of sunshine. There was an oval table in the center of the room and it could contain ten people.

"Good morning sir!" The Vice-President greeted humbly, and the two Sgt. at Arms just bowed their heads towards the principal.

"Please have a sit!" A little boy accommodated the three officers. The V.P. looked straight to Syuuichi-chan's eyes. "Let's begin this meeting now. What do you want to settle Jin-jin?" He asked already.

"There are two reasons sir. **First**, the Student Council has a suggestion." Jin-jin began. "They want to take over the **Punishing Authority** so that they will be the ones who will punish the naughty students." He stressed out the word _punishing authority_, as he gave his evil glare at the S. C. officers.

"Well…it's a very good idea indeed." Surprisingly, the elementary principal agreed. "Here's the condition, if those students change within two months at least, we will fully authorized the S. C. to take charge of it. But if not, we have to accept the fact that the senseis are the ones who can _manage_ to change the naughty students." He showed an obviously fake _smile_. "But for now, you may handle it for a _month_." He decided hastily. The three senseis were shocked, and Jin-jin could not complain any longer. Sad to say, the principal did officially not entertain him.

"On behalf of the Student Council, we acknowledge your prudent decision sir." The President of the said organization uttered joyfully as he bowed his head.

"Thank you very much sir!" The remaining officers, announced happily while they were bowing their heads.

"I know that the S. C. officers really want to help the teachers in discipling the hard-headed students." The principal gave a leery looks at Syuuichi-chan.

"We are just doing our job. We have to go sir! Good day!" A sweat fell down on his forehead but the president of the council was trying to hide his nervousness. The four S. C. officers leaved the room, and they went immediately to the garden to help and to monitor the other students.

*** * * * ***

"What is the second reason Jin-jin?" The principal asked boringly.

"The **last** reason is…Misaki-sensei and Serena-sensei wants a permission to let them bring Sakura Mikan at Narumi's place." He informed disappointedly.

"What is your reason Misaki-sensei?" The principal questioned at once and his eyes were very sharp like the knives that are used for cooking.

"Sakura-san knows the antidote for Narumi-sensei's illness, so **PLEASE** let us bring her with us!" The Biology sensei bowed his head.

"I will let you bring her along with you, but in only one **condition**." The principal stressed out the last word then he gave a smirk. The clever principal uttered some distinct words. "Do you still want or not anymore?" He glared at the two proposing senseis. Awkward silence lingered inside the room, and the two senseis didn't expect that the Elementary principal would give that kind of condition.

"We still have to consult her." Finally, the sorcerer sensei broke the silence.

"Oh, I forgot about that." The principal gave irritating giggles. "Let me know what she told you as soon as possible. I'll be waiting." He stood and the others followed. "I would like to end this meeting." The door suddenly shirks. All turned to see who it was.

"Who's that?" Jin-jin asked.

"I'm so sorry." A little cute girl appeared on the scene.

"IT'S YOU AGAIN! I'M NOT YET DONE WITH YOU SAKURA!!" Jin-jin yelled dryly as he tried to use his Alice to her.

"Calm down, look she's just a kid!" Serena-sensei yelled angrily at Jin-jin.

"SILENCE!" The principal ordered and the remaining people in the room followed. "Since she's already here, let's ask her now." The principal went straight to her. "Do you want to come to Naru?" He asked. He was looking at her brown eyes then he smiled at her.

"Uhmm… of course I want to go." She answered and sweats were dripping off on her. _Alright, it went as I've planned._ The principal thought. He tapped her head, lightly.

"Alright, everything is now solved." The principal gave another fake smile. "Misaki-sensei and Serena-sensei don't you ever forget on Friday night." He gave the two senseis a very evil smirk. Then he walked to a nearby windowpane and looked at the brilliant sky. "You may now leave this room." He instructed. After they heard his last statement, they were forced to get out of the gloomy room. They left the Elementary Principal all alone.

*** * * * ***

"How is it going sir?" A mysterious person was standing at the back of the principal when he showed himself.

"I still have one problem left." His eyebrows met. "But, we will do it as what we have planned before." He laughed evilly.

"How can I help you?" The mysterious person offered diligently.

"I need someone who can do this mission." He was very into the plans. "Who's your favorite **pet** Serio-san?" He asked curiously.

"Well…let's see," Serio-sensei started to think seriously. "I think its Phoenix."

"Why did you choose him? Why didn't you choose the Black Cat?" He asked further. His eyes were translucent and the tone of his voice displayed that he's very interested to know.

"I chose Phoenix because he is very faithful to his oath, and he is a very lawful servant of this school while the Black Cat isn't that obedient and for sure he will not do this mission." Serio-sensei answered immediately without any hesitations.

"I presume that you know him very well." He faced the mysterious person. "Did he already know about his **little sister**?" He asked unexpectedly, and then he gave Serio-sensei a smirk.

"As far as I know, he doesn't know." Serio-sensei was trembling with fear and sweats were forming at his forehead, but he is trying to hide it as his eyes met with the cold eyes of the principal.

"Appoint him to do this mission. **Moreover, he shouldn't fail**! **UNDERSTOOD**?" He turned his head to gaze at the colored baby blue sky again.

"Don't worry Sire. He will not fail to do this mission, I assure you." Serio-sensei vanished in the room.

_On Friday midnight, Sakura Mikan will perish! _He laughed merrily._ Poor little Sakura Mikan, she doesn't know what really awaits her. After a couple of days, my plans will be done._ A very demonic aura was surrounding the elementary principal.

* * * * *

**A/N: How was it? Please do tell me. I was really running out of ideas for this one.**


	7. You and Me

**Chapter 7:  
You and Me**

It was twenty minutes earlier when the Elementary Principal forced them to get out of the room. Now, they were walking towards the faculty room. Misaki-sensei and Serena-sensei were walking a bit faster, and Jin-jin and Mikan-chan were only a few blocks away from them.

**(Normal P o V)**

"YOU BRAT!" Jin-jin started.

"I don't have enough patience today Jinno-sensei." The little girl uttered coldly. Her face was expressionless.

The sensei was shock at first but, when the words started to sink in, he managed to tell her, "You don't deserve to be in this school. You better get yourself out of here before you **die**." Jin-jin emphasised the last word.

"Die?" She repeated in an emotionless manner. "I guess it's the right thing for me **TO DIE** than to excel in this world that is full of **lies**." She added in a lonesome manner while tears from her melancholic brown eyes were starting to form. She left Jin-jin unable to respond.

*** * * * ***

**(Mikan's P o V)**

_Should I tell her what happened? What could be her reaction? Will she get mad at me? Will she be able to understand?__ What should I do now?_ These are the questions flooding my mind since I walked out of that **hell room**. I sighed heavily. I wasn't really paying enough attention on where I was going. My only goal that time was to let my emotions flow so the others wouldn't notice anything. Instinctively, I glanced around me and I saw that I was in the middle of the northern forest. There was that huge tree in the forest where I usually go whenever I'm not feeling well. I touched the trunk of the old Sakura tree. "It's been 5 years since I first saw this tree." I murmured under my breath. I could feel that I wore a weak smile on my face. I never wanted to remember anything about the past and about that day when Mr. Sakura told me about those things. _Will I ever see this again? Will I be able to go back? Go back here with her, with the others or even with __**him**__?_ I thought to my wondering self. Then there it was the shattering pain, the emptiness, the miserable feelings I locked up inside me since the day I first entered into this school. _I must not be weak! I should fight, but the situation left me without any choice._ I clutched my shirt in attempt to stop the pain from flowing but I failed. The pain was too strong and I couldn't stop it even if my mind instructed to. I ended up sobbing. "I couldn't take it anymore!" I shouted as a sign of defeat. I knelt down with my hands clutching my shirt. _I don't understand._ _It hurts so much. Why? Why do I have to leave? _"SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!" I yelled and, there again, I sobbed. _I don't know myself any longer. This is too much, maybe I should…let go._

*** * * * ***

**(Natsume's p o v)**

_There was a big house in the __farthest village. The house's colour was royal blue on the outside. I opened the door. "I'm home." I greeted as I walked inside. The inside was just simple to look at but it was nice, clean and peaceful. The colour was baby yellow and the border was brown, and the flooring was wooden. I started to remove my shoes when I heard someone rushing down the stairs._

"_Big brother, welcome home." She giggled mischievously._

"_Hi Aoi. I bought something for you." I gave her a pink ball. My little sister was only 3 years of age and I was 5 that time.  
"Brother, thank you so much! It's so cute!" She started to play around the house and even inside my room even if I study and told her to keep quite. I went down the stairs. _

_The clock told me that it was already 7:30 pm. "Dinner is ready." I called on her. We sat both on the dinning table, facing each other. I stood as both mother and father to Aoi because our parents weren't around to look after us. They work abroad so it's very seldom to see them at home. Our parents hired maids who stood as guardians, but I don't trust them that much. I let her sleep in my room but when she's into her deep sleep I transferred her in her room. The next morning I found that Aoi was missing. "Hey where's my sister?" I asked one of the maids._

"_She's in her room." The blond lady informed me._

"_I already went in her room but she's not there!" My blood started to boil._

"_I'll go look for her around the house." The other dark haired woman who's in her late 30's volunteered._

_I didn't go to school that day. __"Aoi! Where are you? Please come out now. Your brother doesn't want to play hide-and-seek." I shouted as I kept looking for her. I even looked for her in her school. And when I really don't know where she was, I went in every police station but they didn't see or notice her even though I let them see her pic. I'm really worried. I failed she was gone._ _I told to my devastated self._

I woke up as the shining light of the sun touched my weary eyes. _Ugh, those dreams again._ I looked around me, and I noticed that I was still in the hospital. _Darn it, I told him I'm fine!_ I was very irritated whenever I'm in this hospital room. So, I hurriedly changed my dress and looked at the window if I could pass there. _I'm very lucky today. _I told myself. I was in the 2nd floor so there was no problem about escaping. I hurriedly went on top of the highest tree in the northern forest. I always go there whenever I feel the pain of longing to my little sister. From there, I heard someone, a girl to be exactly, murmured under her breath. I didn't notice what time it was so I glanced at my watch, it read it was already 4:30 pm. I heard her sobbing. I looked below to check who it was.

"_I couldn't take it anymore!"_ Mikan shouted. I stood and was about to leave just to give her personal space, but something was stopping me from doing it. _No, I must leave! I shouldn't stay here any longer._ _"SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!!"_ She shouted again. _No, I must go to her._ Instead of leaving, I went down and wrapped my skinny arms along her waist. _Darn it! What am I doing? I must be insane!_ I felt my heart beat hastily and my mind couldn't process what to do next. "Everything will be just fine." I ended up saying to her. _I don't know if that would be alright to her but who cares? I don't want to see her crying. She's 2__nd__ to the most important person in my life._ I admitted to myself. She turned her head to see who it was and was shocked to see that it was me who was holding her.

"Natsu-" I gave her a pecked on her right cheek.

"Now, I know why I can't leave you alone." I stated more to myself.

"What do you mean, _you_ can't leave me?" She asked. I could sense her curiosity.

"There was something that was stopping me from leaving you. I was wondering about it and, when I hold you tight and gave you a kiss, I suddenly realized that _you mean so much in my life_." I saw her face turned red like a tomato. _It's true Mikan, but it's up to you if you'll believe it or not._ I continued to hold her on my arms.

**(A/N: I was about to stop here. But since I owe you so much I've decided to continue.)**

*** * * * ***

**(Normal P o V)**

"I wonder where she is." The sapphire-eyed boy commented out of the blue. He's waking back-and-forth and was into a deep thinking.

"Let's go and look for her." Iinchou suggested. He's deeply worried too, and his eyes were very anxious.

"The problem is where should we start?" Permy asked. She sat on the edge of the table.

"Imai, any idea?" Ruka turned to Hotaru.

"…" Instead of saying a thing, she just stared at Ruka. Her face and eyes were expressionless but her eyes were overflowing emotions.

"OI MI-CHAN!" Iinchou cried out loud as he saw her from a far.

"Hn…?" Mikan-chan looked at them with a great question plastered on her face. Beside her was Natsume. They were still _holding_ each others hands.

The sapphire-eyed boy approached her then he asked worriedly, "Are you alright Sakura?" Before she could answer, Permy suddenly came into view.

"AAHH! Natsume-sama! What are you doing here? I thought you're in the hospital?" Permy hysterically approached him. Natsume's eyes were cold and very sharp. Mikan looked at Natsume, but he kept quite.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry guys." She ended up telling those words and she even forced herself to give a fake smile, but they didn't buy it. They knew her very well from head to toe.

"Hey Mikan!" The amethyst eyed inventor called her suddenly.

"What is it Hotaru?" She stared at her best friend's cold eyes.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!" She slapped her abruptly, as the crystalline tears were dripping off her rosy cheeks.

Mikan was expecting it from her best friend, while the others were totally shocked.

"Don't you know how worried I was?" She stated angrily, her voice was bleak. "I thought something bad had happened to you!" Hotaru covered her face. After a few moment of silence, they heard her sobbing really hard.

"I'm very sorry Hotaru." She hugged her best friend.

"Don't do that again, ok?" Mikan wiped her tears.

"Promised." Mikan vowed to her.

"Just let it all out Imai. It would help." Ruka teased her slightly. But it's true, let your emotions flow rather locking it inside.

She looked straight at Ruka's eyes. On her eyes, Ruka could clearly see what she thinks. _Tease me even more or else you will see millions of stars flying around your head __**JERK**__!_

All of them saw the expressions of Hotaru and Ruka. As if on cue they laughed all together, _including_ Natsume and Mikan.

"Hey guys wanna go out?" Koko appeared out of nowhere. Natsume looked earnestly at Mikan. Probably checking her. His eyes were weary.

"I remember I still have to do shopping." Permy slightly elbowed Iinchou. "We're going now." Iinchou said with a slight smile or _disgust_ plastered on his face.

"Ruka we need to talk." Natsume uttered coldly. The two went off. Not knowing where they're heading.

"Mikan and I are going to talk." Hotaru uttered plainly. She grabbed Mikan's left arm and went straight to the Elementary Dormitory Hall.

*** * * * ***

**A/N:**** Here's the Chapter 7. Hope you like it. Any comments, suggestions or violent reactions are welcome. Give some ideas please. Thanks! Maybe I'll upload the next chapter next week. I'll just finish the editing part.**


	8. Crucial Truth

**A/N: Hi guys thanks for waiting patiently. As I've promised here's the chapter 8. ****I wanted to thank all those readers who add me to their favorite authors, favorite stories, author alerts, story alerts, and giving me reviews. I really appreciate that. You may say that I'm a bit silly or even weird but I really blush when I read those reviews. (Geez…-blushing madly- ) Anyway let's get started already.**

*** * * * ***

**Chapter 8**

**Crucial Truth**

**(Mikan's p o v)**

**(Flash back)**

It was a sunny morning and I went out for a walk. I ended up in the rose garden, and then suddenly a middle aged woman called out. "Lady Mikan? Lady Mikan, where are you?" Her voice was alarmed.

"I'm here!" I replied placidly.

"Why are you here? How many _times_ do I have to tell you that you shouldn't go in this part of the mansion? Your grandfather will absolutely get mad if he founds out that you went here again." The same lecture she always told me since I was 3 years old.

"Why are you looking for me Linda?" I asked just to divert the topic.

"Your grandfather wants to talk to you. But before you go to his office, change your clothes first."

I hurriedly change my clothes, and went immediately in his office.

"Where have you been? Why are you late?" A very choleric face stumbled out when I opened the door.

"Uhh... I-I was ha-having a little walk." I stammered. I was really afraid whenever I saw my grandpa mad or irritated, because the usual grandpa that I have _was_ always smiling, energetic, and has a really long patience when it comes to me at least.

"Come in and take a seat." _He's not the grandpa I know._ I was very confused why he's like that. _What happened to him?_

"Do you remember when you asked about your parents?" He began.

"Yes. I also remember that you told me not to _bother_ myself thinking about those kinds of people." I responded emphasizing the word 'bother.'

"Do you know the reason _why_ I told you that?"  
"No." I answered non-chalantly.

"Because they don't want you in their lives for they believe that God put a curse on _you_ and on _your brother_. That's why your mom gave you to me."

"Wait! I have a brother?" I asked more to my self.

"Your family possesses 4 categories of Alices and those are very extraordinary. 1st is the _Nullification Alice_, 2nd is the _Steal, Erase, and Copy Alices_, 3rd is the _4 elements_- _Fire, Water, Air and Earth Alices_, and last but not the least _Life and Death_ _Alices_."

"It's a big damn lie!"  
"This is the whole truth!"

"**NO**!" I went out and slammed the door behind me. Tears leaked out from my eyes. I headed in my room and I slammed my door. I threw everything I could throw, and I went on my bed and pressed my face against it.

_This can't be true! This can't be true! Please, if this is a nightmare, wake me up!_ I shouted inside my head.

It was already afternoon when someone knocked at my door.

"Mikan open the door." The old man ordered earnestly.

"What is it…Grandpa?" I was pissed off. I wasn't sure what to call him actually, but as a sign of respect I called him grandpa. For the 1st time in my life I felt very uncomfortable with him. _I didn't expect this to happen to me._

"Here she is mister." There was a blond haired guy with a pierce on his left ear. Then the three of us went out of the mansion. At the front gate, "Mikan, from now on, I ain't your Grandpa anymore. Always take care of yourself. Goodbye. I am looking forward in **not** seeing you again." The old man blabbered clearly. His words were like a dagger that stabbed straight into my heart.

"Thank you so much for everything, sir. I'm sorry for the entire ruckus I've caused in your life. Don't worry we will **never** meet again, that's a promise." I displayed my poker face. I held back my tears until I entered the limo. _Is this the way he wants to end everything? I felt miserable when I said those words. It felt like there's something wrong with my stomach that makes me wanted to ditch. How about him? I don't want this and I don't deserve this!_ I closed my eyes and curled my hands into a fist. _So this is the feeling when all the people in the world don't want you in their lives._

"Ms. Sakura, please stop crying." A gentle voice said. "Here, let me wipe your tears." His smile was very extraordinary, that it could make you feel calm. _Does he have the power to manipulate other people's feeling?_ I wonder suddenly. I looked away from him.

"I'm sorry for my rude attitude. I haven't introduced myself to you." He said calmly. "I'm Narumi, an English professor. You can call me Naru-sensei for short." He added.

"Please to meet you Naru-sensei. By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura. You can call me Mikan." I said coldly. I stared on the window pane of the luxurious car again.

**(End of flash back)**

*** * * * ***

Those were the thoughts that kept visiting my mind. _How could I ever forget those times? I really wanted to get rid of it._ I don't know where we are heading. All I knew was we're at a very big room. The living room has a sofa set, a lamp shade, dim lights and TV and DVD sets.

"Mikan are you alright?" The amethyst eyed girl shook my hand slowly but intensely.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said half out spaced.

"Natsume already get a glass of water." She informed me to win my attention. But she already knew she failed.

"…" I just continued to walk. "You say Hotaru…" I suddenly stopped.  
"What is it?" I didn't respond yet, instead, I looked straight into her cold and deadly eyes to check her mood.

"What will you do…when…I'm no longer here?"

"What are you saying there?" She laughed absent mindedly. _I know you can't live a day without me but I really have to do this._ Suddenly her mood shifted. She abruptly got serious probably sensing what I was up to. "Of course, I can't take it." She paused, tears starting to form from her beautiful eyes and her voice was shaking. "But if you really have to go, I'll simply wait for you to come back."Her face looked calm but her eyes were anxious deciphering what the hell was happening, or maybe something about me. "Why do you ask?" She asked looking away.

"I made a _deal_ with the Elementary principal." I told her. She's the only person I could trust about everything and that includes my _life_.

"What's the deal all about?"  
"_Tomorrow night_ I'll be taken out of here because I'm going to visit Naru-sensei and heal him, but in _exchange_ of that I'll be taken away from you and from the others as well. He told me that I'm going to _study abroad_." I tucked myself as I told her half of the truth. Hotaru's jaw dropped open. I felt so sorry for myself and for her. _You're such an idiot! You shouldn't tell her about that._ I silently scolded myself. There was this noise. I'm sure that someone was just listening to us and I'll bet that that person dropped a glass of water. "Who's that?" I asked frantically.

"I-I'm so...sorry to bother your conversation. I...I'm going." A voice of a male was heard over the room.

"Is that Natsume?" I asked more to my wondering self.

"It's Natsume for sure. He's very worried about you. So he decided to come here but he promised to give us some space."

_I should tell him not to tell anyone about it._ "Natsume wait!" My decision was final. I was about to run after him but…

"Don't go!" My very best friend grabbed my arm as I started to dart out of the room. Her eyes were pleading, and I can't say no to her.

"I have to tell him something very important. Wait for me here, I'll come back." I told her, with a promising look in my eyes.

"Alright." She said in a lonesome manner. I walked out of the immense room, started walking along the hallway.

*** * * * ***

**(Flash back)**

It was 5 years later, and I was at Naru-sensei's house. "What do you want to talk about sensei?" I asked curiously while eyeing his every action.

"I really don't know how to start but I know that you have the every right to know about it." He paused. "It's about your parents." He looked at me straight into my piercing eyes.

_Huh? About my parents he says. _Anger washed through me. _I __**wished**__ they're already dead._ I thought evilly. I smirked. "What about them?" I asked coldly.

"I know that your mad at them but try to understand them-" I cut him mid-sentence.

"Would you get me into the point if you don't mind, sensei?" I managed to tell him but my voice sounded not the way I wanted it to be.

_How can I understand those people who just abandoned their son and daughter? I mean they shouldn't be called parents or even humans! They're just like those animals, to be specifically __**cats**__, who abandoned their __**kittens**__ after they gave birth for a few days!_ I thought solemnly. I felt bitter that time. You could even say that I'm an evil child towards them and _**I don't care**_!

"I know where they're staying right now." He was trying to hide his nervousness, but I could still sense it. Because of those words, I've realized what he meant. He felt pity for me, and he wanted to help me.

"Thank you for giving me such info…" I told him. I stood and was about to leave.

"Do you want to pay them a visit?" He asked unsure what he was about to say next.

"I don't have time to think about those people." I left him dumbfounded.

Before the end of the Summer time, a terrible thing had happened.

"Mikan, Narumi-sensei is…" My senpai informed me."

**(End of flash back)**

*** * * * ***

_Damn it! What should I do? What should I tell him?_ I slapped myself with the use of my right hand. _Hey Natsume don't tell to anyone what you heard a while ago or else I'll kick your ass!_ I started to construct sentences as I struggle to look for him. _This life is a curse! Those, animal like, people driven me to become like this-__**regretful**__, __**cold**__, __**empty**__ and I even don't have my own __**identity**__! But, on the other side I honestly am yearning to know the whole truth. I long for their affection and that's what my heart is telling me._ I continued to think. Then along my way in search for him, I bumped with a shadow. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying enough attention." I muttered.

"Are you looking for me?" I heard a firm voice of a man.

"I'm sorry?" I asked bewildered who was that person in front of me.

"You really have poor eyesight Mikan." He suddenly teased. There was that smirk I knew that only one person could do that.

"Natsume? I've been looking for you." I jumped and landed on him. He fell on the floor.

"Yeah I noticed it." Then there came the silence. He held me closer to his body and his arms weren't like soft and gentle instead it was tight. _He never wanted me to go. He really cares for me._

The setting sun lit the hall way. I looked at his face. "Natsume I-" I started to break the silence, but I was cut-off.

"You know Mikan I didn't want to listen, but sorry I heard everything." He admitted sheepishly. "But don't worry I won't let anyone know about it." He added.

"I trust you." I felt like I was lifting up. When our faces were inches away, he locked his mouth on mine and my eyes shoot wide. But at the same time I close it and wrap my hands around his neck. _What's this feeling? My heart beats hysterically. Am I in love with him? No! It can't be!_ When his hands started to move, I pushed myself away from him.

"I'm sorry." He uttered then blushed. When he noticed that I saw him blushing, he immediately looked away.

"Let's go. Hotaru is waiting." I reached for his hand and run. His hand was smooth and warm. _Cold hearted people have cold hands_. I remember what Naru-sensei told me.

"You don't have to run!" He told me as we run _together_ interlocking our hands.

"But Hotaru is waiting for us in the room." I sounded irritated, but it's only a joke.

"You mean my room?" He matched the sound of my voice.

"Is that your room?" I asked. _So it's true. He does have the biggest room among us. What a rich kid! _He rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I won't charge you for trespass." We laughed at that. We continued to run until we reached his room.

In that the same room, I told them about_ my story_ when Naru-sensei fetched me, what Mr. Sakura told me as I leave the mansion, what Naru-sensei informed me and what I felt those times.

*** * * * ***

**A/N: I know it's too long. I think it's the longest chapter I made for this fic. I'm really having fun while doing this. Please leave a comment so I would know your reactions. Ideas? Please do tell me, I would love to know them. I may not update for the next few weeks, because i'm starting to write about twilight. -peace sign-**


End file.
